Blackthorn
by Queen's-Guard-Dog
Summary: This new guest in the Phantomhive mansion seems quite familiar to everyone. She likes to keep to herself and everyone is curious about her. On Ciel's orders Sebastian constantly tries to make her feel more comfortable and confide her past in him. But what happens really surprises everyone. SebastianXOC CielXLizzy and maybe other pairings. The story is better than it's summary. R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is my fist fan fiction for Black Butler so please forgive me if anyone is OOC which I can guarentee they will be. 

_Italics are thoughts. _**Flasbacks are bold. **_**Dreams are bold italics. **_XxX is time passing. Ciel is a bit older, about five years older. Okay so more than a bit but this is going to be a very good story so it'd be sad if you didn't read it because of the fact that I changed his age. Just so there's no confusion the fist P.O.V. is an OC but no one's supposed to know her name. No worries you will learn it later on!

_Why won't he leave me alone? What more can he take from me? He sent my home up in flames, killed my sister, murdered my parents! What more can he take besides...my life?_

"Come on now. You're making this quite difficult! Give it back and you won't end up like the rest of your family!"

"No!"

"You're father stole my sythe and I want it back!"

"No!"

The man in front of me pinched the bridge of his nose. His, purple, hair was a wild mess, matted with the blood of my family and a bit of my own.

"I'm losing my patiance with you! Give it back, like a good girl, and I'll spare your life."

"Never!"

"One more time. Give me back my death sythe!"

"Over my dead body!"

"That, can be arranged."

He growled at me with a, sharp toothed, grin. He lunged forward and wrapped a hand around my throat. I grabbed at his hand, dropping the object I had in the process. The reaper's hand was removed and I slid down the ally wall. He kissed the blade of his sword-like sythe many time, talking to the stupid thing.

"Daddy won't let that ever happen to you again! Now, as for you."

He turned his attention back to me.

"William let me customize my sythe you know. Another reaper, Grell Sutcliff, had his customized as well."

He stepped closer and closer knowing very well that I couldn't move.

"A chainsaw, his is. 'That kills to quickly', I told him. But a sword?"

He crouched next to me looking me in the eyes.

"It's good to slit the throat, that makes for a painful death, but not so amusing."

He cicked a button on the hilt of the sword and a knife popped out of the handle.

"A knife? A knife is good for torture."

He said an insane glint in his eyes.

"You're pretty too. Such a shame."

He started with a gash in my side, then stepped on my upper arm as to keep it still as he drew a symbol I didn't recognize.

"You bleed quite nicely!"

He said a little too cheerily. _A reaper or not this guy is insane!_ My vision was blurry with tears and my voice had failed me.

"Sebastian! Get rid of the reaper!"

A butler appeared next to me. _Is that cutlery he's got?_

"Of course, my lord."

I looked down seeing myself in a pool of my own blood and blacked out soon afterword.

XxX

I groaned, opening my eyes. _Where am I? That couldn't have been a dream._

"Ah, so you're awake, my lady."

I sat up slowly and stared at the butler clad in black. His, black, hair was a longer length. Some of his bangs hanging in front of his, oddly red, eyes. He wore a smirk, a tea tray in his one hand.

"I thought I'd bring this up for when you came 'round but it seems you're already awake."

I blinked at him. _What is going on? First I'm in an ally and now I'm in some sort of mansion! _

"Are you alright, miss? I suppose you must still be a little shocked. I shall leave you your tea and there are new clothes in the closet."

He walked out of the room, leaving the tea on the table next to the chair in the room. _So that wasn't a dream? Which means-?_ My arm and waist were bound in, white, cotton, bandaging. I stood, slowly, and clung to a bed post for support. I made it across the room after the spots cleared from my vision, and settled into the chair, pouring myself a cup of the tea Sebastian had brought. _Earl gray, not bad. It always was my favourite. _My dress is in tatters, so I opened the closet door experimentally. Inside were dresses enough to send any girl insane. I chose I nice floor-length, midnight-black, gown. There was no possible way I would be able to lace a corset over the wound to my side so I simply slipped on the new dress, finding a pair of simple heels to match. _Black lace gloves? I like it. _I winced, running a brush through my knotted, waist-length, raven, hair. I was never one for make-up so I opened my door and made my way down the hall.  
"So I see you've found a dress to your liking."

I twirled around to face Sebastian and nodded my head.

"My master wishes for me to escort you to his study. Right this way."

The emotionless butler lead me down hall after hall. Turning at least twenty different times. He knocked and opened the door to what must have been his master's study.

"I've brought our guest, my lord."

"Bring her in."

Came a monotone voice. Sebastian opened the door wider, allowing me to enter. I stood in front of the teen at his desk, an eyepatch a cover for his right eye. Sebastian took his stand behind the teen and they both looked at me expectantly.

"Well?"

"Master, maybe you should introduce yourself first, make her feel more comfortable. Make her feel welcome."

Sebastian leaned over at the waist to whisper in his ear.

"What? You must be joking! Elizabeth would kill me!"

"Master."

Sebastian gave an almost warning tone. The teen sighed and stood, walking around his desk to stand in front of me. He took my hand and bowed, kissing the top.

"I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

"Very good, my lord."

Sebastian made his way over to do the same.

"I must apologize. I did not properly introduce myself."

He did the same as Ciel had done, kissing my had and returning to full height.

"I am Sebastian Michealis. The Phantomhive butler. May we ask your name?"

My voice was almost monotone and I couldn't bring myself to smile.

"I would prefer you not. I don't tell anyone my name."

"May we at least know your last name, my lady?"

"Blackthorn."

**AN: Alright! I hope you guys liked the first chapter and trust me when I say I'm going to update ASAP! I hope you love reading this as much as I love writing it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay! So next chapter! I hope you like the fic and if it seems kind of boring now just wait, it'll get better Thank you so much ZoeyRageQuits and KuraiNezumichan! COOKIES FOR YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Black Buter.**

**Flashbacks are bold. **_**Dreams are bold italics. **__Thoughts are italics. _XxX is time passing.

(Ciel's P.O.V.)  
"Sebastian, take our guest to meet Mey-Rin and the others. Have them show her around. Then return back to me."

"Yes, my lord. Right this way, miss Blackthorn."

Sebastian led the strange girl from the room and returned moments later as I had ordered.

"I want you to find out as much as you can about this...Blackthorn girl."

"Of course. I shall do my best. For what kind of-?"  
"For what kind of butler would you be if you couldn't do that much? Yes, we know."

Sebastian smirked and bowed to me, hand over his heart.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Sebastian."

"Yes, master?"

"What ever happened to that troublsome reaper?"

"He got away, I'm afraid."

"Which means he'll probably be looking for Blackthorn, no?"  
"My, aren't we the smart one, my lord?"

I smirked and stood in front of my study window.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl Phantomhive."

I said studying the hope piece on the thumb.

"Now what kind of guard dog would I be if I couldn't figure out that much?"

I could see the reflection of Sebastian's face in the glass and chuckled at his shocked expression. _Not only have I used his own saying against him but I'm sure he thought he'd never see the day when I called myself a guard dog!_

"Didn't I give you your orders, Sebastian?"

He blinked a few times, bowed and left the room.

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)  
_Right, where could she have gotten off to?_

"Ah, Mey-Rin. Have you seen lady Blackthorn?"  
"Last I saw she was with Bard in the kitchen she was!"

"Thank you Mey-Rin, and before you wax anything that's the shoe polish, again."

She blushed and hung her head.

"Of course it is."

I made my way to the kitchens where Bardroy stood with a freshly baked cake.

"Where is our guest?"

"Oh, that Blackthorn girl? I think Tanaka took 'er to the library."

I sighed, making my way to the other end of the house.

"Tanaka, don't tell me she's not with you either."

"Ho, ho."

_This girl is sending me on a wild goose chase! _Getting impatiant I found Finny in the gardens.

"Finny."

"Hello, mister Sebastian."

"Do you happen to know where I might find miss Blackthorn?"

"She took a liking to Pluto so she hopped on his back and he took off."

I had to restrain myself from strangling the young gardener and walked off without another word.

"Pluto! Here boy!"

I whistled as loud as I could and the demon-hound bounded towards me. But no Blackthorn.

"Where's the girl?"

He whimpered and looked up in the direction of the mansion.

"I already searched the entire,"

She walked along the top of the roof, as if it was no big deal, eventually sitting with her back to me.

"Mansion."

I began my trek to the roof climbing staircase after staircase. _Please, for the love of God, still be up there when I arrive!_ Sure enough she was and I walked along the narrow ledge one foot after another, as if I were just walking down a hall in the mansion and sat silently next to her. I opened my mouth to ask how she'd even found her way up here when I noticed her shaking. I leaned forward just the slightest but she had her face burried in her knees. She had come up here to cry. I suddenly found myself tongue tied. There was nothing I wanted to say. _Has she even noticed me?_

"What do you think of me now, father?"

She cried into her knees, confirming my thoughts that she didn't know of my presence.

"Am I still as brave as you once told me?"

Her quiet tears became loud sobs. I didn't know what to say so I simply lay a hand on her back. She jerked her head up to look at me, quickly wiping her tears. She tried to compose herself, gasping for air and hiccuping inbetween words.

"S-Sebastian- wh-what are y-you- doing u-up- h-here?"  
"I came to find you, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, m-my side hurts is all."

I didn't dare mension anything about her father just yet. But something about seeing here tears bothered me, angered me even.

"Is there anything I can do, my lady?"

She shook her head and I sighed, feeling useless.

"May I at least take you inside? I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

She nodded her head, still calming herself. I stood and easily lifted her into my arms. She gripped my vest, her head resting softly on my chest.

"Would you like some warm tea, miss Blackthorn?"

"If it's not trouble, might I?"

I stopped in my tracks standing in the middle of the roof. _I've never actually been asked if I might would mind making tea._

"Not at all. Your favorite, may I ask?"

I looked down into two blue eyes. _So familiar._

"Earl gray."

Came her voice as I stood, still lost in those eyes, Ciel's eyes. _They're the exact same shade! _

"Are you alright, Sebastian?"

I shook my thoughts from my head and continued my way back into the mansion. I set her in the chair in her room and bowed.

"I shall return in only a moment."

I made the tea as quickly as possible knocking on her door before I entered.

"Come in."

"Here is your tea, my lady."

"Sit, have some yourself."

I did as I was told but only looked down at my full tea-cup.

"Something wrong? Do you not like Earl gray? I'm sorry, I should have asked if you prefered a different blend."

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that, my lady. I was just...wondering about something. Your father actually. Might I ask?"

"My father's gone. As well as my mother and my baby sister."

**AN: So here it is! I'm loving this! I always had fun writing but this is driving me mad! I never thought something like this could make me so excited! I try to put something good with each chapter but some of it may me fluff! So I hopes you like fluff!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Aw YeAh! Chapter three! OhHhHhHh! What's going to happen next? Read an find out!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Black Butler.**

**Flashback is bold. **_**Dreams are bold italics. **__Thoughts are italics. _XxX is time passing.

(Blackthorn's P.O.V.)

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It was horrible. I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"That's quite alright."

"I think I'm going to turn in. I know it's early but, I need to be alone."

"I understand, you've had a busy last two days. You neet to rest."

He removed the tea set and bowed before leaving the room. I slipped into my nightwear and laid down in the bed I was being allowed to stay in. I closed my eyes and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

_**"Dad!"**_

_**A fire had began throughout our home, quickly engulfing the mansion.**_

_**"What are you doing here? Get out of the house!"**_

_**"I'm not leaving you!"**_

_**He handed me a sword and looked me in the eyes.**_

_**"Get out of here! Take this and run! We all love you! Now go!"**_

_**"Why aren't you coming?"**_

_**"We're the only two left. I promised I'd never leave your mother's side and...you're sisters gone. Now go!"**_

_**He gave me one last kiss on the forhead and I did as I was told. I ran. **_

_**"You're a brave girl! Remeber that! I'm proud of you!"**_

_**He called after me. I heard the tune to that horrid nursery rhyme, but no lyrics. I kept running, away from the mansion and through town but hit a dead-end-ally. Then, that horrible song started.**_

_**"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady."**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Build it up with wax and stone, wax and stone, wax and stone. Build it up with wax and stone, my fair lady."**_

_**"Stop it!"**_

_**"Give me back my sythe!"**_

I lurched upright. _How long was I asleep?_ I could see the night sky through my window. I wiped the tears from my face and hugged my knees. I sat like that, thinking for a few hours and eventually I got up and found the piano in the library, still in my night-clothes. I sat down and after a quick warm-up played the tune that I had stuck in my head. The song that I despise. Worst of all I sang along.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady.

Build it up with wax and stone, wax and stone, wax and stone, build it up with wax and stone, my fair lady.

Wax and stone will crumble and fall, crumble and fall, crumble and fall, wax and stone will crumble and fall, my fair lady. Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel, build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady.

Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow, iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady.

Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady.  
Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away, silver and gold will be stolen away, my fair lady."

"I thought that might me you, miss Blackthorn."

I whirled around facing the tall butler.

"Sebastian! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Like that song, do you?"

"No! I despise it!"

I grabbed to handfulls of my hair trying to calm myself.

"Yet I can't get it out of my head. Constantly haunting me, and their screams."

"My master hates that nursery rhyme as well."

"Really?"

"He despises it."

He said sitting next to me on the piano bench.

"I didn't know you could play. Or sing for that matter."

"Acompany me?"

"Of course, my lady."

We started a lovely duet without even discussing the song. I couldn't help but smile watching his fingers fly across the keys.

"You're quite talented you know, my lady."

"No, I'm not. I simply...learned watching my father."

at the end of the song we both reached for the same key his fingers brushing over mine. I blushed, pulling my hand away but he swiftly grabbed it in his own and we pressed the last key together. He cleared his throat and stood.

"Please excuse me. The young master will be awake soon."

I nodded rather numbly before Sebastian left the room.

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

_What is going on with me? Get a grip, Sebastian!_

"Young master. It is time for you to wake up."

The young earl sat up and yawned.

"So what have you found out?"

"I don't have a first name but, her favourite tea is Earl gray, she can play the piano, can sing, is quite daring, and was orphaned the night we found her."

"Do you know how?"

"Not as of yet, my lord."

He nodded and I continued to prepair him for the day.

"I'll be eating in my study this morning. Keep Blackthorn entertained. Take her into town or something."

"My lord?"  
"Take her shopping. Do whatever it is women do. Be her butler for the day, listen to her orders but you must also listen to my own should I call."

"Of course, my lord. The contract demands it."  
I said with a smirk before leaving the room.

"Miss Blackthorn?"

I asked knocking on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

"What do you think...about..."

She stood in front of a body-lenghth mirrior in a navy-blue gown, the same elbow-length black gloves she had worn the day before. But I noticed that the back of her dress was still unzipped.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. I was hoping you would help me with my corset."

"You shouldn't be wearing a corset yet, my lady. That wound to your side is simply not ready for that yet."

"Fine, at least zip up the back."

She told me moving her hair out of the way. I stepped up behind her and grabbed the zipper in one hand laying my other hand on her waist to pull up the zipper.

"I hope I'm not asking to much but please, tie this for me, could you?"

"It's no trouble at all."

I leaned in close to tie the ribbon of her necklace. _What is that scent? Roses maybe? _I smiled. _Yes, roses._

"I am your butler for the day, on my master's orders. He suggested I take you shopping in town."

"That sounds lovely! We can get lunch!"

She turned to face me the choker necklace she wore consisting of a sapphire hope piece.  
"Let's go!"

XxX

(Blackthorn's P.O.V.)

Sebastian and I rode in our own carriage. Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard in the one behind us. I had insisted they come. Sebastian tried to say that someone needed to stay with Ciel but he assured his butler that he was able to take care of himself, to an extent. Sebastian got out of the carriage before me and offered his hand to help me down. I took his hand with a smile but tripped anyways. Before I had the chance to even touch the ground Sebastian had me tight in his arms. I looked up my blue eyes meeting the familiar red.

"Please be more careful. Didn't I already say I don't need you getting hurt."

I blushed, practicly nose to nose with the butler.

"I suppose you did."

We both smiled and Sebastian hooked his arm for me to take.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"Anything for you, my lady."

I giggled walking ahead of the three Phantomhive servants with the butler.

(Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin)

"Look at that! With my Sebastian!"

"Calm down Mey-Rin!"

"You're going to 'urt yourself!"

Bard and Finny had to restrain the maid.

"Look at her! She only got to the mansion yesterday she did! And she's been drooling over him since she got here!"

"That's ridiculous. Sebastian's only listenin' to the master's orders."

"I guess you're right. I still don't like it."

She mumbled under her breath.

"Hey you three."

"Yes, miss Blackthorn?"

They answered in unison.

"Why don't you guys go on a little shopping spree."

"Sounds fun! Come on Mey-Rin!"

Finny pulled Bard and Mey-Rin down the street in search of something to do.

(Blackthorn's P.O.V.)

"How about here, Sebastian?"  
I said standing in front of nice restraunt.

"Of course, ladies first."

He said holding the door open for me. I curtseyed and walked in front of him. We sat down and ordered a small lunch and Sebastian could hardly sit still not knowing what to do. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Just relax."

"I know, you said you'd rather not talk about it but, please, tell me about your past."

I nodded. _I can trust Sebastian._

"The fire started and I ran to my father's study. My baby sister had stopped crying but my parents...my mother had burned and my father had been sitting in his study chair when he noticed me. He gave me the sythe and told me to run. So I did, then that tune started. I stopped in the ally that you found be in. It began right before that reaper showed up. London bridge it falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady."  
I was silent for a moment, but with a shaky breath I continued.  
"If you hadn't come I'd be gone. So...you saved my life."

"I only followed my master's orders."

"No, you saved my life. Thank you, Sebastian."

After lunch we began walking around town and we walked past a special shop.

"How I do adore cats."

"Really, Sebastian? With Pluto I just assumed you were a dog person."

"No, cats. I must say, I rather hate dogs."

"Interesting."

I said smiling at the kittens through the glass.

**AN: Third chapter! Woo hoo! Can't wait to write more! I hope you liked the little bit of fluff in this chapter and here's some bonus content for my awesome reviewers! **

(James' P.O.V.)

_Okay, so I got in trouble with William. At least he didn't take my sythe. And I already orphaned her. I might as well finnish the job!_ I sat on the roof top of the shop acrross the street fron where that little Blackthorn brat was standing alone.

"Stupid girl. You leave youself so unprotected."

The same butler that chased me away from her that two nights ago walked up to her and hooked his arm for her to take. _No! If he's constantly with her I'll never get my chance! _I growled but immediatly calmed myself. _Be patiant. You'll get her soon enough._ I then stood and left leaving the brat with the butler.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So yes, that mysterious, purple-haired, reaper's name is James. I really hope you liked that bonus content P.O.V. ! So here's chapter four and I want to thank everyone who has been awesome enough to comment! So thanks! PS. I really don't care how fiancée or fiancé is actually spelled in this chapter.**

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

"Did you have a good time, my lady?"

"Of course, Sebastian!"

She said with a huge smile and a happy glint in her eyes.

"I notice you don't smile that often. Such a shame."

"Why's that."

"You have quite the beautiful smile."

She blushed looking down at her lap, playing with her hands.

"Is there anything else you wish to do today?"

"It's going to start getting cold soon, winter's going to be here before we know it! Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Are you one for swimming? I say we all go!"

I tried to think of an excuse but when I did, it didn't work.

"But your side, miss."

"It'll be fine! It could use a nice cool soak."

_That...didn't work? That doesn't make sense!_

"Please Sebastian!"

Looking at her was a mistake. She pouted her lip a bit and batted her eyelashes innocently at me.

"Don't look at me like that."

I said with a smirk.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaase!"

"Alright, alright. I'll go swimming."

"Yay!"

XxX

"Come on, mister Sebastian!"

"Yeah, lady Blackthorn's waitin' for ya'!"

Bardroy and Finny were somehow managing to drag me down to the lake not far from the mansion.

"Unhand me!"

"You look fine, mister Sebastian!"

"You must be joking! I'm shirtless for Gods sake!"

**(I thought I'd give all the fangirls something to squeal over!)**

"Come on, we're almost there!"

"This is ridiculous! There is no way I'm going...like...this."

"Hey Sebastian!"

Blackthorn and Mey-Rin stood on the beach waiting for us. The two wearing obviously new bathing suits. Both of their bathing suits were in two pieces and they had been waiting for us before getting in the water.

"Hurry up! We've been waiting on you three!"

Miss Blackthorn ran up and began to pull me by the arm, trying to get me into the water. I wouldn't budge, and it didn't help her that she was giggling and laughing. Without even thinking about what I was doing I picked her up by the waist, threw her over my shoulder, and ran to the water. I went to drop her in but she grabbed my arm, taking me down with her. When I resurfaced we started laughing at each other. The both of us had hair plastered in our faces.

"I've never seen mister Sebastian have this much fun!"

"I've never even seen 'im smile."

"I don't any one of us has seen any of those things. Especially hear him laugh!"

While those three were talking with one another Blackthorn and I were splashing each other.

"Come here!"

I picked her up bride-style and she giggled.

"Guess what color I'm thinking of, my lady."

"Black?"

I blinked a couple of times.

"You would think so wouldn't you? But no."

I dunked her head still and brought her back up.

"Guess again."

"Red?"

"No."

I dunked her head again.

"Blue?"

"It's a kind of blue."

"Sapphire?"

"Ah, you've guessed it."

XxX

I chuckled looking at the young woman in front of me.

"You look tired, my lady."

"Nonsense. I'm just fine."

"You're just as stubborn as the young earl."

I said lifting her in my arms to carry her back. I grabbed the two towels we had brought and began making my way back home.

"Sebastian?"

I looked down, Blackthorn had her eyes closed her head resting againt my chest.

"Yes, my lady."

"Thank you. I had a lot of fun today."

"As did I, my lady."

XxX

(Ciel's P.O.V.)

"Lord Phantomhive?"

"Lady Blackthorn. Stop being ridiculous. Call me Ciel."

"Oh, alright. I just want to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"Well, three days ago you ordered Sebastian to save my life. You've let me live here and I know you told him to spend the day with me yesterday."

"It was nothing."

Before I knew it her arms were wrapped around me.

"Thank you."

I blushed lightly.

"Th-that's enough. Now stop that."

"CIIIIIEEEELLLLL!"  
_Oh no! What is she doing here?_

"Who was that, Ciel?"

Elizabeth burst into the room and immediatly spotted Blackthorn.

"Ciel darling! Who is this? She's adorable!"

"Hello Elizabeth, this is Lady Blackthorn. She'll be living here from now on."

"How wonderful!"

My fiance grabbed Blackthorns hands, giggling as she jumped up and down.

"We're going to be just like sisters!"

"Sure!"

"My lord, yours and Lady Elizabeth's chess game is ready."  
"Yes, please Elizabth, if you'll excuse me a moment. I must speak with Sebastian in private."

"Sure thing, Ciel!"

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

"What more have you found out?"

"That her father had stolen the death sythe of the reaper, James. She hates the nursery rhyme of London Bridge is Falling Down and her mother, father, and baby sister were murdered in a fire. The mansion went up in flames."

My master whirled around to look at me.

"That can't be true!"

"I'm sorry, my lord. But it is the truth. I would have known had she lied."

"Oh no, he's not lying! My Bassy never lies!"

"Grell? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my Bassy of course! I've heard he's been spending quite some time with another woman! You're not cheating on me are you?"

"We were never together, Grell."

"Why else are you here?"

"I have information that I think you might want to hear."

"And what would that be?"

"Why should I tell you, little brat!"

I sighed and stepped closer leaning in, nose to nose with Grell.

"It would be most kind and make we very happy if you'd kindly tell me what you have to say, Grell."

The reaper broke down in a nosebleed.

"Of course! Anything for you Bassy! I know who is after that beautiful Blackthorn girl of yours. And I can help."

**AN: I know, bit of fluff but no real excitment. But don't worry! I have an amazing plan for this story! So please stick with the story! I also apologize if some aren't happy with the more modern twists but I'm trying to keep that under control. Please bare with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Yay! And I still don't own Black Butler. .3. Oh! Also, for longer period of time passing I'll write in the amount of time. **

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

"James is still after miss Blackthorn. If you had a reaper around and something were to happen I could inform Will!"

"That isn't going to happen."

"You never know what he might do to her!"

"I meant you staying in my home, Sutcliff."

I couldn't help but chuckle at my master's comment.

"Sebastian is capable of keeping her safe. And yes, that's an order. Protect the both of us."

"Of course, my lord."

"Alright then, don't say I didn't warn you!"

The red reaper dissappeared in a fit of giggles and an 'I'll see you later Bassy!'

"That man scares me."

Ciel mumbled pincing the bridge of his nose.

"Do you need anything, my lord?"

"Bring Elizabth and I something sweet."

"Yes, young master."

My master stood and made his way to where Lady Elizabeth waited for him.

(Blackthorn's P.O.V.)

XxXChristmas EveXxX

"Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin! Come quickly!"

I called with a smile on my face.

"I want to show you something!"

"What is it, lady Blackthorn?"

"Somethin' wrong?"

"You seem to be in a hurry you do!"

"Just come here!"

I giggled pulling Finny and the others behind me.

"I want to show you what I bought Sebastian for Christmas!"

I looked around to make sure Sebastian wasn't coming and let the three into my room.

"Oh my!"

"He's adorable he is!"

"Wonder how the master's goin' to feel about this?"

"I'll deal with Ciel if I have to."

I assured them sitting on my bed with a small, black, kitten.

"I remember him saying he loved cats and he seemed to like this one the most! Do you know where he is?"

"He's with the young master in his study."

I nodded, tying a big red bow around the kittens neck and carried him to Ciel's study. I was just about to knock when I heard my name.

"She's begining to get in the way Sebastian."

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"I mean I can't have you spending every second with her!"

"They were your orders."

"I know that! But I don't need to know what her favorite tea is! You did as you were told and stayed close, earned her trust. Then when you got the answers you reported back to me. But you aren't getting any more answers! Either keep her out of my way or just get rid of her. Let her deal with James on her own. I just wanted answers and now I've got them."

"Of c-course, sir. I'll make sure she stays out of the way."

I stood frozen, tears in my eyes and running down my cheeks. _He...he betrayed me? He was only pretending to be nice to me? I trusted him with my past and he went and told Ciel!_ The door opened and Sebastian almost ran into me.

"Lady Blackthorn! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Here!"

I thrust the kitten at him and he held it in his hands, a loving glint in his eyes.

"What's this?"

"Merry Christmas!"

I yelled at him before running off. He only stood stunned with his new kitten as I tore through the halls and out the door, only stopping when I was sure I had made it halfway through town. _Stupid! Did you really think you could trust him? Idoit! _

"I should have known, who could ever really care. No one in their right mind would take and orphaned seventeen year old of the street. Especially not a noble!"

I settled down in a snow-filled ally, hugging myself to keep warm. I sniffled and wiped my eyes. _Great, I'm already catching cold._

"Miss Blackthorn!"

"Lady Blackthorn! Where are you?"

"Let's go that way."

"But what about over here?"

"We already looked there we did!"

"Oh, right."

"Keep looking you three."

It stayed that way for a day or two. Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Sebastian would come look for me but I always stayed out of sight, not wanting to be anywhere near that mansion. But, eventually, one night I could barely walk and wasn't able to hide. I collapsed to my knees shivering in the snow storm that had rescently started.

"Over here! I found her!"

Finny called Mey-Rin and Bard running over to me.

"Are you okay?"  
"Poor, miss Blackthorn!"

"Don't just stand there, help her up!"

Bard yelled looping his arm around my waist to help me stand.

"Thank you, Bard."

"No probled, miss."

"Mister Sebastian! We found her!"

Sebastian ran over, hearing Finny's call, helping me slip on a jacket and wrapping me in a blanket.

"I know you're angry with me but you can't stay out here."

"Only because I can't walk."

I told him, trying to lace my words with venom as he lifted me off the ground. I could have sworn that he held me tighter that normal.

"You look truly terrible you know."

I smiled at his attempt to make me feel better.

"Yes I know."

We all climbed into the carriage except Bard who offered to drive home. Mey-Rin and Finny sat across from Sebastian and I.

"Are you alright, miss Blackthorn?"

I nodded.

"I'm fine. Thank you Finny."

When we got home everyone else went to bed as Sebastian carried me back to my own room.

"I'm sorry, my lady."

"Don't be, you were only following your master's orders."

"Even in that case. I should have just told you what my master wanted."

"I couldn't stay mad at you if I wanted to, Sebastian."

He opened my door without putting me down and sat me on my bed.

"Thank you for my Christmas gift, my lady. You didn't have to."

"I know. I wanted to. I hope you like him."

"He's adorable. Now I, have something for you. Here."

He reached into my wardrobe and pulled out a brightly wrapped present.

"Sebastian, no. I couldn't."

"You bought me a kitten. This is the least I could do."

I took the gift from him and unwrapped it carefully, not once tearing the wrappings.

"Wh-what is this?"

I asked looking down at a photo album.

"Open it."

I lifted the cover and the first picture was of my mother, father, and I when I was very young.

"Where'd you-? How'd you get this?"

"What kind of butler would I be if I hadn't?"

I threw my arms around his neck, surprising him a bit.

"Thank you."

"It was no trouble at all."

"Won't Ciel get angry if you keep spending time with me?"

"The young earl went to bed over an hour ago. Besides, that was another of his not-so-thought-through orders."

"Then...will you stay here? At least until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, my lady."

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

I stayed even after she fell asleep, sitting on the edge of her bed. _What is it about you, Blackthorn? Is it how you treat me as if I'm your best friend? Or is it because you remind me so much of Ciel. With your blue eyes and black hair. Your similar pasts. There's only one thing missing._ I thought to myself brushing the hair away from her right eye. _Yet, you have one on your arm._ I used my teeth to pull of the glove on my left hand, the symbol carved into Blackthorn's arm matching the black one on the back of my hand. _I wonder if it works in the same way? I suppose not. We havn't made a contract._ I sighed, realizing that Ciel would wake up soon and that he'd slap me if I'm not there when he wakes.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?"

"I was actually about to go wake the young earl."

"You mean you've been here all night? You didn't sleep?"

"I don't need as much sleep as you think. I'll be alright."

"No, no. I live here for nothing the, least I can do is a little work."

Before I could say another word she hopped out of bed and began to ready herself for the day.

(Blackthorn's P.O.V.)

I slipped silently into Ciel's room and did as Sebastian told me to. I set the tea set on the table and made my way to open the curtains. Ciel groaned at the sunlight that poured into the room.

"It's time you wake up, my lord."

"Sebastian?"

"Of course not."

His hand immediatly reached for his eyepatch but I already had it in hand.

"What happened to the eye of yours?"

"I want to know what's going on!"

"I'll be taking Sebastian's place today, young master."

I explained giving him a small bow.

"Fine, Elizabeth's coming today. Find me something 'adorable' to wear. Then make me something sweet for breakfast and bring it to my study. That's an order."

The inside of my right arm burned and I pulled up my sleeve to see that symbol glowing black then settling like a tatoo.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, master. Right away."

_That's strange. I wonder what's happened. It hasn't ever done that before._

**AN: So there you go! It's starting to get interesting! You'll see what I have planned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know in the last chappie I said that Bassy gave Blackthorn a photo album. If you're thinking "Cameras?" Don't think like what we have now. But don't think black and white but just go with it. It plays a big-ish role in the story.  
Disclaimer: I no own Black Butler! WHY?**

(Blackthorn's P.O.V.)

I made my way to his wardrobe and searched through the many hanging outfits. I smiled, finding a charming outfit for him.

"Here, Lady Elizabeth will more than likely wear that red dress that she loves so much! Or, I could give her a makeover when she gets here! Oh, pretty please, Ciel?"

"Alright, alright! As long as Elizabeth agrees."

"Thank you! Here."

I handed him a midnight blue outfit instead of the red one I had originally chosen for him. He assured me he could dress himself but eventually he gave up and let me.

"Honestly, Ciel. You're like a brother to me."

"When Elizabeth arrives I'll send her to your room. You are to bring what I asked for shortly after."

"Of course, master."

I fled back to my room where I pulled up my sleeve to look at the mark that now seemed burned into my skin.

"So strange."

"What is, my lady?"

I jumped, forgetting Sebastian was still there.

"Nothing!"

"Cut yourself on a piece of glass, did we?"

"Yeah, that's all."

"Here, let me help."

"No! I mean, it's fine, really."

I pulled down my sleeve, staring at the floor. When I looked up again I was nose to nose with Sebastian.

"You're a terrible liar."

He whispered, his bangs tickling my face. I could feel warmth rising in my cheeks but kept a straight face.

"Well maybe I already knew that."

"Why can't I help you with your arm?"  
"Because I can take care of it, myself."

I loud bang errupted a centemeter from my head where Sebastian's hand had struck.

"There was a bug. I got it."

I froze and wasn't able to protest as he lifted my sleeve. He stared at the mark a moment.

"What's this?"

"That's what I want to know. Ciel gave me an order and it burned itself into my skin."

Sebastian sighed running his left hand over the mark.

"It's not perminent. Just something that reaper gave you as a punishment and for his own entertainment."

He said with a smile. A small knock came from the door but neither of us noticed as Mey-Rin walked in and flushed pink.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't supposed to see that! I'm sorry I am!"

I blushed too, pushing Sebastian away.

"What is it Mey-Rin?"

"I brought up Lady Elizabeth."

"Good! Now if you'll excuse me Sebastian, Elizabeth and I have our own matters to attend to."

I shooed the butler out of my room without listening to his protests and let in Ciel's fiance.

"Elizabeth!"

"Please, call me Lizzy!"

We both smiled at each other greeting each other with a hug.

"Miss Blackthorn, why was Sebastian here?"

"Ah, I'm Ciel's 'butler' for the day that way Sebastian could have a break and he didn't bother to leave my room. But right now you're my main concern."

"That was kind of you but if you're going to come to the party tonight that maid's outfit won't be nearly cute enough."

"Party?"

"Yes! Ciel's hosting a ball for the Funtom company."

"Funtom company? Oh right, the toy company. My father used to be great friends with the previous owner but I don't remeber him."

"Ciel's father owened the company. And when his parents died the company was passed on to Ciel. Sebastian insists that we host a ball after each Christmas to celebrate. As you can imagine the company always has their best sales during the Christmas holidays."

"I would suppose so. Now, I'm going to give you a makeover!"

"Can I give you one too?"

"Of course, Lizzy!"

I sat her in the chair in front of me and removed the ties that were holding her curls in pigtails. I slowly brushed out her curls, the now straight blond hair falling to her waist.

"Perfect! Come here, come here!"

I led her over to my wardrobe as we looked about the same size. I looked through, pulling out one of my favorite black dresses. I turned away as she slipped on the dress and I zipped up the back. She slipped my lace gloves up to her elbows and I helped her strap on the matching black heels.

"This is quite a lot of dark colors. Are you sure this'll be cute?"

"Positive! It'll look even better when I finnish with your make-up."

"Alright!"

She beamed at me with a huge smile. She already looked adorable but I used a midnight blue eye-shadow and a light lip-gloss.

"You look beautiful, Lizzy."

"I do?"

She looked in the mirror and played with her now straight hair.

"Different is it?"

"Quite, I love it! Thank you! Now, it's your turn."

"You don't need to, Lizzy."

"Of course I do! You can't dance with Sebastian looking like a maid!"

"D-dance? With S-Sebastian?"

"Absolutly! You two are so cute together!"

I blushed a furious pink but wasn't given the chance to say otherwise.

"I know exactly what to put you in!"

She ran from my room, returning with a light pink gown, black ribbons adorning the bottom. A big bow was tied in the back and another, smaller, white and black stripped bow was placed in the front of my neckline a rose residing in the front. Lizzy helped me tighten my corset and I slipped into the dress that looked rather nice on me. I slipped on the matching shoes and black silk gloves. My hair was put into two, spiral-curled, pig-tails, and my bangs covered my right eye.

"Now here!'

She set a pink and black hat upon my head. **(For anyone confused it's just how Ciel's dress and hat from the Jack the ripper case in a larger size.)**

"Ciel says it used to be his mother's! You look so cute in it!"

"You really think so?"

"Yes! Now let me finnish your make-up!"

"Lizzy, could you tie this for me?"

She nodded her head and tied the ribbon of my hope piece around my neck.

"It's beautiful."

"It was my mother's. Here, I'll show you."

I sat down and we began to look through the album Sebastian gave me for Christmas.

"Hey look! That's Ciel's dad!"

Elizabeth pointed at a picture of my dad standing next to a man that reminded me a little of Sebastian.

"I wonder who that is."

"I'd know that smile anywhere! That's my Ciel! Looks like your entire family used to be good friends with the Phantomhives."

"I guess so."

"It's that late already!"

Lizzy exclaimed looking at the grandfather clock in the corner as it struck eight.

"The party's already started!"

She dragged me down the halls and seeing all the Christmas decorations still up I began to worry.

"I change my mind! I don't want to, Lizzy!"

"Why not?"

"What about...mistletoe?"

"You'll be alright! Mey-Rin!"

"There you are! The young master's been waiting he has!"

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

"Young master. Look."

"What is it, Sebas-? Who is that?"

"That's Lady Elizabeth, I believe."

The young woman with straight blond hair and the black gown ran over and almost tackled my master in a hug.

"It's me Ciel!"

"You look different."

"Is that bad?"

"No! I mean that you look beautiful."

"Well, Blackthorn did this for me. I gave her a makeover too! She's over there with Lord Druitt!"

I looked over to see a woman that I swore was Ciel. I stared at her, though no one seemed to notice. _What is going on with me! I don't have any sort of feeling let alone this one and for a human! Yet, she looks so beautiful._ I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy towards the Lord Druitt. _I swear...anything more than dancing and I'll kill that man._

"My, my little robin. You're not so little anymore."

I listened in closely ready to throw him out in the snow.

"And look, mistletoe!"

I made my way over and was about to slap the man when Blackthorn held up a silent finger. She grabbed Grell quickly and silent gestured that the kiss was for him. The reaper squeeled and thanked her then took her kiss. As you can guess the Lord Druitt was not pleased seeing Grell and raised his hand above his head. I quickly grabbed him wrist and kicked him out into the snow myself.

"Are you alright?"

I asked upon my return.

"I'm fine."

"In that case-"

"May I have this dance, me lady?"

Just as I was about to ask the same question the Undertaker swept her away from me. It took me a moment to comprehend that the Undertaker just stole my dancing partner. I tried again at the next song but she was stolen next by Finny. _How did I lose a woman to Finny? The Undertaker is bad enough but Finny?_  
"You alright, Sebastian?"

Blackthorn asked with that beautiful smile on her face. I returned the smile, holding out my hand.

"Lady Blackthorn, may I have this dance?"

She giggled laying her hand in my own. Elizabeth saw us dancing and immediatly ran to to band whispering in the lead's ear and running back to Ciel.

"That was strange."

The music slowed, everyone in the room dancing closer.

"It looks as though Lady Elizabeth has requested a slow dance."

She blushed as I wrapped both arms around her. After a second she did the same, burrying her face in the crook of my neck. I burried my nose in her hair. _There it is again, roses. _

"Oh, you look so cute!"

Called Elizabeth. Blackthorn blushed as Ciel chuckled, no doubt at my expression.

"You seem to really care for her, Sebastian."

Ciel's monotone voice taunted.

"That's ridiculous, my lord."

I tried to deny but I still had her held in my arms.

"Then prove it. That's an order."

I lost control of myself at that exact moment, shoving Blackthorn to the floor. It seems as if it happened in slow motion. She thudded to the floor, tears in her eyes. Within the next few seconds, my cheek stung with a pain Ciel had never inflicted with a slap. Yet my young master hadn't moved.

"L-lady Elizabeth."

Yes. Ciel's usually cheery fiance had struck me across the face leaving an angry red mark.

"How dare you you shove a woman Sebastian Michealis! You're lucky that I don't slap you again!"

I could only stand with my mouth hanging open as Elizabeth led Blackthorn back to to her chambers and returned a while after in her own attire, giving Ciel a kiss before she left and giving me one more sharp look that actually scared me a little.

(Blackthorn's P.O.V.)

I closed my door behind me and found my photo album flipped open to a picture that hadn't been there before. A picture of my father's face. It was the study all over again. The picture started moving, the flames springing to life in the background, my father's voice ringing in my head. _You're my brave girl. I love you. Run._ I began to cry and that single picture burst into flames, not bothering anything else in the room or any of the other pictures. When that one photo was reduced to ash the flames dispersed and the song started.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady.

Build it up with wax and stone, wax and stone, wax and stone, build it up with wax and stone, my fair lady."

"G-go away."

"Wax and stone will crumble and fall, crumble and fall, crumble and fall, wax and stone will crumble and fall, my fair lady. Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel, build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady.

"Stop!"

"Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow, iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady."

I fell to my knees trying to cover my ears, but it didn't help.

"Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady."

"Please, what do you want?"  
"Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away, silver and gold will be stolen away, my fair lady."

A cold laughter filled the air and James, purple hair and all stood behind me.

"You. I want you."

He whispered in my ear. With his sword to my throat he directed me to the window.

"I win, little girl. I win."

You'd think he would be the last person I'd want to see but weither he loved me or not, I did him.

"SEBASTIAN!"

I called before being pulled out the window by my family's murderer.

**AN: Here you are! More fluff and it's getting more exciting! I'm sorry about the very long description of the girls makeovers so to make up for it? BONUS CONTENT!**

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)  
I'm sure everyone throughout the manor heard Blackthorn's scream. I burst into her room only seconds later but she was already gone. Her window was left open in haste and I could see that she tried to struggle. The nightstand was toppled over and I noticed a music box in the corner that hadn't been there before. It couldn't have been miss Blackthorn's for the tune it played was the nursery rhyme she despised. London Bridge is Falling Down. My voice was full of hate and venom. I scowled at the name.

"James."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I told you it'd get interesting!  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to say more?**

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

_I don't know if I'll have time before the young master wakes up. If I'm not here when he wakes I'll surely earn myself a furious slap and I'll never hear he end of it._

"Sebastian."

I whirled around to face Ciel, that same bored look on his face.

"You're awake, and you've dressed yourself?"

"I told you I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, so why are you still here?"

"I don't understand, young master."

"Do I have to spell it out! I order you, go save the Blackthorn girl!"

I nodded once and fled out the window after them. For once, not a clue as where to go. _Where to look? _I thought a moment. _If I were a phycopath, rogue, reaper, where would I take the last member of a family to murder her?_

"Her former home."

I ran as quickly as I could, knowing I couldn't be late for this. The mansion I arrived at I was sure had to be her previous residence for the mansion was rebuilt yet had a very...reaper-like essence to it. Upon opening the door I was hit with the smell. The blood of both human and reaper. The walls were splattered with it.

"Grell would certainly be satisfied."  
Hearing a familiar voice I crept down the hall and opened the door in front of me just enough to look through.

"Oh shut up and quite your crying, you little brat! Now hold still so I can finnish with my pretty picture!"

James yelled angrily at his captive. Screaming errupted from none other than Blackthorn. She was covered in cuts and gashes, James again dragging his knife across her skin, a waterfall of scarlet red following the blade. He rubbed the blood on his hands and by the looks of it not for the first time. Then resumed his twisted version of a child finger painting.

"Don't just stand there! Come on in and join the fun Sebastian!"

Though surprised I didn't show it. I strode in and glared at the pentagram on the wall.

"I'm just finnishing up! Don't mind me!"

James called, hands, body, and face covered in blood. I ignored him and looked down to the floor where Blackthorn lay and gasped, almost falling to my knees beside her. Some of the gashes were worse than the others and a thin trail of blood lead from the corner of her mouth. But what truly astonished me was the fact that she smiled at me.

"We really must stop meeting like this Sebastian."

"How can you smile at me?"

I asked, brushing blood matted hair out of her face.

"After everything I've done."

She giggled as best she could.

"Such dramatics. Besides I'm not in that bad of shape."

"You must be insane, my lady."

"Can we just go home."

"The moment I've finnished."

I stood again.  
"If you would kindly close your eyes a moment, my lady."

(Blackthorn's P.O.V.)

I closed my eyes like I had been told. I heard a few sickening splats and screams.

"You may open your eyes now, my lady."

I did and tried not to gag. The entire room had been painted a glistening crimson, with James nowhere in sight. I started to stand, my legs shakey underneath me.

"Sebastian, help me please."

"Of course."  
"There's something I need to see before I go."

I denied letting him carry me and clung to his arm making my way down the hall and with extra help up the stairs.

"There."

I made my way down the hall and smiled at the study door.

"My lady, I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Why not? I want to see my dad's study like it was before the fire."

I turned the handle and opened the door wide. everything was in black ashes and I quickly shut the door.

"How about we go?"

"I'm sorry you had to see that, my lady."  
"Don't be. It's my fault. I didn't listen to you."

I let him carry me home but he insisted on patching me up before bed.

XxX

I sat on my bed and waited for Sebastian to bring the first aid kit.

"Your arm looks as if it's going to need stitches, miss Blackthorn."

My blood froze and I went into panic.

"S-stitches? As in thread and n-needle?"

"Well yes. It needs to be done."

"I don't think so. I mean, can't we just wrap it up and clean it every once in a while?"

"I'm afraid not, my lady."

He dug around and pulled out a needle and the thread and I whimpered.

"Come on, it'll be over before you know it."

I shook my head and scootched away.

"It won't hurt a bit, I promise."

"Liar."

He scootched closer to me and I stood backing away and he patted the spot next to him.

"It'll be faster if you'd just come and get it over with."

"Not happening."

"I'll make you your favorite dessert afterword. Chocolate chip cookies."

"No."

"My lady, please excuse me but, you're acting like a child."

"I don't care."

Then I ran out the door. He sighed and stood.

"This isn't going to be easy."

XxX

"It's not that bad."

"Sebastian, stop!"

"Just hold still."

Sebastain had caught me and dragged me back to my room, ready to stitch up my arm.

"No!"

"There's nothing to be afraid of, my lady."

I couldn't help it anymore and let tears flow down my face. In my fear and anger I managed to somehow yank my arm away from the butler.

"That's enough! I said no! How long is it going to take before it sinks into your thick head that I'm afraid of needles?"

He blinked a couple of times before setting down the needle and thread.

"Look, I set it down, so please come here."

"You promise you won't pick it up?"

"I promise."

I nodded and sat back down. I felt his arm curl around my waist and he pulled me into his lap. His voice was soft and his breath warm on my neck.

"Listen okay? You only need a couple stitches. It's not but four, at most. You can stay just like this and squeeze your eyes shut and I'll go as fast as I can. Sound good?"

I took a deep breath and nodded my head, holding out my arm.

"There's the Blackthorn I know."

"Just get it over with."

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

I smirked and picked up my needle. One wince after another I stitched up the wound to her arm. I finnished quickly as promised and wrapped the stitching in white, cotton bandages.

"There. I told you it wasn't that bad."

"Shut up."

She mumbled blushing.

"Just out of curiosity, what is today's date?"

"December 30th. May I ask why?"

"It's nothing. Let's go make those cookies!"

"Well now you've gotten me curious."

She sighed looking as if she were about to break down and cry.

"It's my sister's birthday, alright. She didn't even make it to her first birthday."

I immediatly regretted prying.

"And when is your birthday, my lady?"

"January fifth."

"I shall have to remember that."

"You know, do you have a favorite sweet, Sebastian?"

"Yes I do, In fact I rather enjoy any kind of chocolate. But-"

"Carmel-filled. That's you're favorite isn't it?"

"Yes."

I was rather stunned. I'd never told anyone, not even Ciel.

"How did you know?"

She shrugged and sniffled, banishing tears.

"They were my dad's favorite too. My mom always used to make home-made one's for him on Valentine's day. And he'd always buy me chocolate-chip cookies when we went to the bakery."

"Now I see."

There was an awkward silence for a moment before she spoke up again.

"After we make the cookies will you share them with me?"

I nodded.

"And, will you look through the album with me? I can't bring myself to do it alone."  
"Of course, my lady."

After our baking we returned to her room with the goodies and she grabbed the photo album I'd given her for Christmas and sat on her bed, patting the seat next to her. I sat on the bed next to her and she laced her arm through mine.

"Who is that?"

I asked pointing to one of the pictures.

"You don't recognize him?"

"No."

"That's Ciel."

The pair of smiling children could be no older than five and seemed really close.

"I've never seen the young master smile."

"Ever?"

I nodded and she looked saddened by this.

"He used to smile all the time. I don't blame him though, I know how he feels."

As we got farther through the album and she told more and more stories she yawed a couple times and eventually fell asleep, cuddled to my arm. Hoping she wouldn't mind I kept looking through the book and a loose picture fell out. I was about to replace it when I felt a sort of ridge on the back and flipped over the photo to find writing. Knowing she would be furious if I'd read it I replaced the picture and shut the book. I attempted to get up but the grip around my arm tightened.

"N-no...mum..."

Blackthorn mumbled in her sleep tears running down her face.

"Dad..."

I shook her awake and she sat up with a start, shaking.

"Are you alright?"  
She looked at me, a look of true worry in my eyes. She shook her head side to side and continued to cry. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She lay her head against my chest and gripped my vest. Eventually I felt her grip loosen as she fell asleep once again, but I didn't dare leave.

**AN: Make sure you keep the picture with the writing on the back in mind because when you find out what it says you're going to have nothing but brain-mush! (At least gave me brain-mush when I thought up the idea.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yay! The brain-mush chapter! I really hope you like it! Better yet the first lot of sentences are fluff! PS. I will rewrite the letter in arial font.**

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

I slowly laid Blackorn down, covering her up without waking her. But as I said, I dare not leave. I stood and stripped myself of my jacket, laying it in the chair and climbed next to her. She immediatly tucked herself into my chest and lay her head on my outstretched arm, I wrapping the other around her waist. She smiled in her sleep and I couldn't help but wonder what she might be dreaming of.  
XxX  
Something had made me open my eyes. _I fell asleep? I must have. _Blackthorn had rolled over in her sleep, facing me. I smiled at her sleeping face. She seemed so innocent and carefree but when she's awake she has just as much on her mind as the young master. Yet she, masks it with happiness instead of anger and a lust for revenge.

"Sebastian?"

"You're awake then, my lady."  
She nudged my chest with her nose, almost like a kitten.  
"Thank you for staying with me."  
"Anything for you, my lady. I must go and wake Ciel, but I think you should take a look at your photo album."  
"I can't, not alone."  
"I know you can, there's something in there I think you should see. But, I didn't read it, I swear."  
I stood pulled my waist-coat back on and strode from the room, shutting the door behind me.

(Blackthorn's P.O.V.)  
_Well that was strange. _I ran my fingers over the album cover and flipped to a page that had been book-marked. A picture fell out, and I shook. I could only have been one or two years of age. My arms were slung around a man's neck.  
_Isn't that Ciel's dad? _Ciel could have been no older as his mother held him not far away in the same photo. I flipped over the picture, the back covered in neat, unfamilliar writting.  
**Dearest Daughter, December 14th, 1880  
If you've been given this album it means that your 'parents' decided you were old enough to be told and that you could handle the news. Mr. and Mrs. Blackthorn are not your parents. You're a very bright girl and wouldn't be surprised if you'd figured it out as a todler! You're brother is just as bright. I know you may be having a hard time comprhending this, but think. You look nothing like the man or woman who raised you. You're currently five and your mother, brother, and I try to visit often. You have a twin brother, Ciel Phantomhive. The both of you were born on the same day and a month later the Blackthorns became your family. The Blakthorn family are our closest friends and are your god-parents. But your mother and I had made the choice (and a bad one in the end) that you should grow up with them. I didn't want you to become a lap dog. Your brother as a Phantomhive man was already stuck as the queens guard dog, as I am. I wasn't going to let that happen to you. So please don't be angry with your mother and I or Lord and Lady Blackthorn. We all love you, so very much.**

**Love,**

** Your father, Vincent Phantomhive  
**  
(**Dearest Daughter, December 14th, 1880  
If you've been given this album it means that your 'parents' decided you were old enough to be told and that you could handle the news. Mr. and Mrs. Blackthorn are not your parents. You're a very bright girl and wouldn't be surprised if you'd figured it out as a todler! You're brother is just as bright. I know you may be having a hard time comprhending this, but think. You look nothing like the man or woman who raised you. You're currently five and your mother, brother, and I try to visit often. You have a twin brother, Ciel Phantomhive. The both of you born on the same day and a month later the Blackthorns became your family. The Blakthorn family are our closest friends and are your god-parents. But your mother and I had made the choice (and a bad one in the end) that you should grow up with them. I didn't want you to become a lap dog. Your brother, as a Phantomhive man, was already stuck as the queen's guard dog, as I am. I wasn't going to let that happen to you. So please don't be angry with your mother and I or Lord and Lady Blackthorn. We all love you, so very much.**

**Love,**

** Your father, Vincent Phantomhive**)  
I stared at the writing, shaking. My entire life is a lie. Considering I had now found out my birthday was on December 14th, I was now seventeen instead of sixteen. I have a twin brother and both sets of my parents are dead. Now in the end, I'm a Phantomhive and most likely where I should be. Where I should have been my entire life, living in the Phantomhive mansion. I replaced the picture and slammed the book closed. Before I could think or even stop myself my fist was in the wall. How I'd broken through the plaster I would never know. A knock came from my door and with my right hand still through the hole in the wall I pinched the bridge of my nose with the left.  
"Come in."  
I muttered through clenched teeth. Sebastian walking in and stared at me.  
"What did you-?"  
"I punched a wall."  
"But, why-?"

"Do not ask, why I punched the wall."  
He held up his hands in defeat.  
"Alright, alright."  
"Is Ciel in his study?"  
"Yes, of course."  
I nodded and removed my hand from the wall grabbing the photo album and walking to Ciel's study. I knocked once and Ciel's monotone voice told me to enter. I walked in and placed the book in front of him. He didn't even glance up from the documents in his hand to I took them from him and pointed to the book.

"I don't have time for your silly photo's."  
"Look at it Ciel."  
"I have work to do now scurry off."  
"There's a picture you-"  
"Go on."  
"But Ciel-"  
"I have work to d-"  
"Shut up and look at the freaking picture Phantomhive!"  
He stared stunned at me a moment before silently opening the book and seeing the picture I had discovered this morning.  
"Flip it over."  
He did as I said and quickly read through our father's letter. When he was finnished his head snapped up and he stood.  
"So, you're really, m-my sister?"  
"Appearently so. Which means we're not alone anymore."  
We met in a sibling-like hug. He pulled back and held me at arms length.

"Now that we know we're siblings, what in God's name, is your name?"

"Sierra. Sierra Phantomhive. But don't tell Sebastian."  
"Would you like to play a trick on him?"  
"Well, dearest brother, I'd love to."  
"First things first. We need matching dresses."

I looked at him a moment and he actually chuckled, almost laughing! I couldn't believe it.  
"I'll be right back."  
Almost twenty minutes later I returned with make-up, Ciel's wig, matching dresses, another eye patch for me, Mey-Rin, and the matching shoes. Mey-Rin tightened both corsets and did everything else really.  
"Now go get Sebastian!"  
I squeeled in excitement. She giggled looking at the two of us.  
"I can't tell you apart!"  
"That's the point."  
Mey-Rin went off in search of the butler while Ciel and I worked on finding a voice we could both mimic.

"Yes, my...lady?"  
"Hello Sebastian."  
We greeted in unison. He had a look of confused horror on his face.  
"What's the matter Sebastian?"  
"Dont recognize us?"  
"One of us is Ciel."  
"And the other is Blackthorn."  
"But who's who?"  
We finnished in unison once again. He began to point at one of us and guess but loved his hand. The poor man was utterly confused.  
"I suppose the two of you are quite amused."  
"Of course!"  
"This is fun!"  
He was actually confused. He kept pointing like he knew who was who but would constantly second guess himself.  
"This shouldn't be this hard."  
Sebastian mumbled to himself. Then he perked up and walked over to me. He bent at the waist just the slightest to be nose to nose with me.

"Ciel."

I stood wide eyed, Ciel fell to the floor in a laughing fit, his wig falling off, and Sebastian stood horrified that he'd gotten it wrong.

"I may be a Phantomhive but I'm not my brother!"  
"We are twins mind you, dear sister!"  
"What happened that I don't know about, young master?"

"That writing you swore you didn't look at."  
"It was from my- our dad. Saying that Blackthorn is actually a Phantomhive!"  
"Well then, it looks as if you have some family after all, my lord."  
"Yes, well, come and get me out of this dress."  
Sebastian bowed and appeared at Ciel's side.  
"I'm going to take a walk. Come join me if you'd like."  
I announced to the two before making my way into the garden of white roses and other, more colorful, flowers.  
"And who are you?"  
I turned around to face a blond haired, blue eyed teen and his butler. He, obviously being a noble, I gave a small curtsey.  
"I'm Ciel's sister."  
"Well don't you have a first name?"  
"Yes, but I don't tell most."  
"You can tell me."  
"How do I know that when I don't even know your name."  
He smirked a hand on his hip.  
"Alois Trancy. This is my butler Claude."  
"Alright then, Alois. I'm Sierra Phantomhive."

"Why don't you go play with Sebastian, Claude."

I could have sworn the butler glared at his master but he still gave a small bow and walked away. Immediatly and arm snaked it's way around my waist and I was pulled closer to Alois.  
"Sir, if could please-"  
"Kiss you? Absolutly."  
I stuck my palm in his face to keep him from getting any closer to my face.  
"More like deflate your very large ego."  
"You're funny. I like you!"  
"ALOIS! STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"  
"It looks as if I have to go. I'll see you later, lady Phantomhive. Claude! Play-time's over!"  
The blond immediatly ran back to his carriage and the pair drove away.  
"He comes all the time, just to annoy me."  
"He is rather bothersome."  
I giggled and my brother walked me through the garden the both of us just catching up.

**AN: Here's then next chappie! Love you guys and thank for reading! Until the next chappie! PS. Sorry, I know the letter was sappy and rather stupid. LE FAIL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's the next chappie and yes VampireSiren, that was an awesome prank on Sebby! Thank you for noticing it! ^-^**

(Ciel's P.O.V.)  
"I can't believe I actually have a brother!"  
My new-found sister squeeled with happiness.

"Oh, I can believe it. What I can't believe is the fact that she's in love with our butler."  
She smacked my arm, the both of us smiling.

"We should get Lizzy. She'd want to see this."  
"See what? She's been in this garden a million times."  
"Yes but she's hasn't seen you smile since you were young."  
My smile faltered but didn't dissappear.  
"What did you expect? My parents died in a fire."  
He smile however, at my comment, dissappeared completely.  
"So did mine. Twice."  
I hadn't thought about it. I may have lost my ony two parents, but she'd lost four. The Blackthorns and the Phantomhives. I sighed, and we looked at each other. As if having the same thought in unison we asked each other;  
"Do you want to play a game?"

She giggled with a smile, our mother's smile. I led her into the sitting room where I bring my guests for games.  
"It looks like Sebastian's been waiting for us."  
My butler stood with a tea cart and our chess game ready.  
"How I love chess."  
"Why so, dear sister?"  
"You have the queen."  
She set the white queen out.  
"Then you have her knight. Her guard-dog."  
She said rather bitterly, placing the black horse in front of the white queen.  
"Then the pawns."  
She encircled the two pieces in pawns of both color.  
"Eventually each pawn will fall to the guard-dog's feet as the game's played."  
She explained knocking over each of the short, round-tipped pieces, one-by-one.  
"When the queen feels the safest, is when said guard will turn on her. She'll let her guard down then BAM! She too, falls to the feet of her knight."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."  
I told her, knowing the feeling. We set up our pieces and I smirked at the fact that she preferred the black pieces. I made the first move, and slowly more of my pieces was taken away, as she seemed to know exactly what I'd do next.  
"Tea, my young masters?"

"Masters?"  
My sister asked Sebastian looking up at him with a questioning look.  
"You are a Phantomhive and I serve your family. Therefore I must also cater to your every whim."

She scoffed, making me see how we could be related.  
"I am no master of yours. I'm simply the sister of your true master."  
"I am the family butler my lady. I serve the entire family. That includes you, no?"

She frowned looking at the pieces on the board.  
"I havn't been apart of this family for but a hour. The only family I have is Ciel."

She then picked up her piece and knocked my king over.  
"Check-mate."  
She slowly stood and made her way for the door.  
"I believe your foul mood is settling in on your sister."  
"Did you expect her to retain her happiness after learning that she has another set of dead relatives and no other family besides myself. We're both happy to have each other, yes. But that happiness can only go so far, Sebastian."  
"Of course, young master."  
"Bring me lunch in my study. I suppose the same for S-, my sister. Her study is at the end of the hall."  
"That master bedroom, sir?"  
"Yes. But don't tell her that. Else she wouldn't set foot in the room again."

Sebastian nodded and soon met me in my Study with my lunch and headed down the hall to give Sierra her own.

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

I knocked on her door to no answer and knocked once again.  
"I've brought your lunch, my lady."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Come now, my lady. You musn't starve yourself."  
"Fine. Bring it in."  
I strode in with a smile, placing the plate in front of her along with a bit of tea. She only continued to study the papers in her, not giving a second glance to her meal. I stole the papers from her earning a furious glare. I ingnored it and put on a record then returned to her desk and held out my hand.  
"What?"  
"Take my hand."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it."  
She lay her hand in mine and I pulled her to he feet and placed my other hand on her waist.  
"Someone needs some cheering up."  
I said, begining to dance around the room with her. She was caught off guard, but quickly caught up with me.  
The song did eventually end and when it did she didn't let go but instead she hugged me close and I wrapped my arms tightly around her in return.  
"Promise me something, Sebastian."  
"Yes, my lady?"  
"Don't ever lie to me."  
I froze, thinking about the same exact order that Ciel gave me.  
"Of course. I never planned to."  
She looked at me with blue eyes, for the millionth time, nose-to-nose with me.  
"I really must return to my work."  
She whispered almost making me shiver. But I returned the favor.  
"What's a few minutes?"  
"A new Funtom toy and or candy."

I chuckled, my grip on her waist tightening.  
"You're just as caught up in your work as Ciel is."  
She leaned closer just a bit to where her lips brushed mine when she spoke.  
"Maybe that a good thing."  
"OH BASSY! WHERE ARE YOU MY DARLING?"  
Grell shouted as he burst into the study. We both pushed away from each other and Grell fell to his knees and sobbed.  
"I KNEW IT! YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME WITH HER! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME BASSY!"  
"Grell."  
"Yes?"  
He asked looking up through tears.  
"You're an idoit. We were never together. Besides what would William think. And not to mension the Undertaker."  
"You're right! I know they won't cheat on me!"  
With a huff he stormed away.  
"Poor gender confused, Grell."  
I heard Ciel's sister giggle.  
"You're driving me insane, you know."  
"How?"

She asked with a bright smile.  
"What is your name?"  
She rolled her eyes at me and I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.  
"Come on! Tell me!"  
"No!"  
"Remeber that you brought this upon yourself."

(Sierra's P.O.V.)  
"What do you-?"  
I broke into laughter again as Sebastian tickled my sides.  
"Stop!"  
"Tell me your name."  
"Alright! I'll tell you, just stop!"  
He stopped and smirked.  
"What's your name?"  
"Sierra. Sierra Phantomhive."  
"That wasn't so bad was it?"  
"No. I just like driving people mad."  
"Well you've succeeded, my dear."  
I blushed at the pet name and could tell he wore a smirk at seeing my cheeks flush pink. I turned around in his embrace and looked him in the eyes.  
"I have to get back to work."  
Sebastian sighed and let go of me and let me return to my design.  
"I'll return to bring you your dinner in a few hours."  
I nodded returning to my paper-work and sebastian took the plate from in front of me but, on my orders, left the tea.  
XxXValentine's DayXxX

I woke up in the morning a small candy in a Phantomhive wrapper on the pillow next to mine. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I blinked a few times and ripped the wrappings of the candy. A carmel filled chocolate. Without bothering to change out of my nightclothes I ran downstairs where I knew Sebastian would be in the kitchen.  
"Goodmorning, my lady."  
"Where did you get this?"  
I asked holding up the choclate. Sebastian only smiled at me.  
"What's going on, Sebastian?"  
He grabbed my had and lead me over to the counter.  
"I thought as a fun Valentine's day activity we could make our own chocolates."

"Let the mess commence."  
He chuckled and after so long we had more chocolate on us than the carmels did.

"You have chocolate all over your face."  
"Well so do you."  
"And whose fault is that for starting the chocolate war? Sebastian."  
"But who weant along with it? Sierra."  
At that moment Ciel walked in and froze.  
"My butler and baby sister are in the kitchen, covered in chocolate, on Valentine's day. Do I need to become the protective older brother?"

My cheeks flushed pink.  
"I'm just asking. If I have to I will."  
"I assure you there's nothing to worry about, my lord."  
"There'd better not be, Sebastian."  
He warned with a smile making my blush deepen. Sebastian pulled me over by the waist and held me by his side.  
"Oh, and there's something waiting for you in your study."  
I raised an eyebrow and, after cleaning up a bit, made my way to my study, Sebastian close behind. On my desk a dozen blood-red roses and a Funtom stuffed bunny sat waiting for me.  
"You didn't!"  
He stood in the doorway and watched me fuss over the stuffed bunny.  
"I'm glad you like it."  
"Of course! I love it. Thank you."  
"Anything for you, my lady."  
I heard his footsteps as I studied the stuffed toy in front of me. He grabbed my wrist without hurting me and set the toy back on my desk. I turned to face him and and he traced my bottom lip with a white-gloved finger. I grabbed his hand.  
"Sebastian."  
"Yes, my lady?"

"Don't tease me."  
He blinked a couple of times before smirking at me his eyes innocent.  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
I stood on my toes the slightest and Ciel coughed into his fist.  
"Are you two quite finnished?"  
Sebastian and I both sprung apart. And Ciel shook his head walking away muttering.  
"Protective older brother it is."

**AN: Chapter nine! Hope you liked it! I know I had fun writing it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Tenth chappie! Yay! and I'm done talking...  
Disclaimer: I've already said it. It just hurts to much to say it again.**

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)  
"Oh dear, what have I done?"  
"I believe your not in big brother's favor as of right now, Sebastian."  
"I'm his butler, what need is there to be?"

She rolled her eyes at me with a smile and I settled for giving her a kiss on the forhead before leaving her study.  
XxX  
"We may be twins but she's still my baby sister. Remember that, Sebastian."  
Ciel warned me in his study when I brough him his afternoon tea.  
"Yes, of course, young master. If you don't mind my asking, why do you say thi-?"  
"Don't do anything you'll regret. In other words don't do anything that would force me to shoot you."  
"I don't believe I understand, young master."  
He sighed, clearly getting frustrated.  
"Keep, your hands, off, my baby, sister."  
I started to speak but Ciel was only paying attention the the voice just beyond the door.  
"Just down the hall correct?"  
"Yes, your highness."  
Mey-Rin's voice answered.  
"Sebastian,"  
The master's scowl had returned and he seemed all but pleased.  
"Who's voice is that?"  
"I believe it to be Alois Trancy, here searching for your sister."

(Sierra's P.O.V.)  
I sat in my office playing with the stuffed bunny's ears when a knock drifted over from my door.  
"Come in."  
"Happy, Valentine's day, love."  
"What do you want, Trancy?"  
"Merely to take you out on the town."  
"No thank you."  
"Oh but please. It would make me oh so happy."  
"No."  
"Please, Sierra!"  
"If I say yes do you promise to shut up."  
"Yes."  
"Are you lying to me?"  
"Yes."  
"Figures."  
"Just one date! Then if you still don't like me I'll only come to bother you like I do Ciel!"  
"Oh, alright! If it'll get you off my back then yes!"  
"I'll be back for you in an hour and a half. I have one more meeting for the day then I'm all yours!"  
The blond pranced happily away from my study leaving me to beat my head against my desk alone.  
"Are you alright, my lady?"  
A, rather soothing, voice came from the door.  
"Sebastian, if I order you to will you shoot me in the face, would you?"  
"I'm afraid not, for I can't hurt you in any way."  
"And why is that?"  
"I just couldn't bare to."  
"That's good to know."  
"Why do you ask such a question?"  
"Because I have exactly an hour and a half to prepair for a date with Alois Trancy."  
XxX  
"My, my, don't we look fetching."  
I gripped the fabric of my light blue and black dress, smiling and speeking through clenched teeth.  
"Why thank you, Alois."  
"So where would you like to go. It's only polite to let the lady choose."  
_Maybe this won't be __so__ bad. He is composing himself as a gentleman._ I smiled and soon Claude opened the carriage door to let us out at my favorite restraunt. After lunch we walked just down the street and I looked at all the kittens and puppies through the window.  
"Would you like one?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You seem to like that one."  
He said pointing to a puppy.  
"Oh, no. That's alright. But thank you."  
"May I?"  
He asked holding out his hand. I almost took it when rain started to drizzle down. In just a few seconds a down-pour started, but I didn't get wet.  
"Alois?"  
He stood in the rain, getting soaked, holding his jacket over my head. He stood there, just smiling at me.  
"Come on, let's get out of the rain."  
He helped me up into the carriage and shut the door behid him.  
"You didn't get wet did you? It'd be a shame to ruin that pretty dress of yours."  
"You didn't have to do that. Now you're all wet."  
"I don't mind. It was worth it. Home, Claude. When we arrive you're to prepair the finest meal you've ever made."  
We recieved no reply but Alois didn't seem worried.  
"I really should get home, I have to much work to do."  
"Nonsense, I'll take you home just after dinner."  
Dinner was quite interesting, once Alois was changed I was introduced to the triplets and Hannah who seemed surprised that I was even there. Dinner was fantastic but not only was it raining, it was dark. No later than eight-thirty and it would take at least a half hour to get home. I finnished my plate as quickly as possible, hoping that I'd get home all the faster.  
"Claude, have the triplets clean up and be ready to take Sierra home by the time I walk out that door."  
He said pointing to a door just off of the dining room.  
"Yes, your highness."  
"Let's go. I believe Ciel should throw a most admiral fit for keeping you so late."  
"So this was just to get under my brother's skin?"  
"No, but I figured it would weither that was my reasoning or not."  
I rolled my eyes and the ride home was blissfully silent. I felt eyes on my back as I stepped out of the carriage and into the rain. The little brat waved goodbye from inside and Claude drove off, leaving me in the rain.  
"You're getting soaked, my dear."  
"I thought that might be you, Sebastian."  
I said turning to face the butler clad in black.  
"You're just as wet as I, Sebastian."  
"Then I guess you wouldn't mind my doing this.

Suddenly the rain didn't matter. Nothing mattered as Sebastian held me close, his face burried in my hair.  
"Ciel's going to kill you."  
"So be it, my dear. As long as I can do this at least once."  
Before I could ask what I felt his lips against mine. _Finally. I thought I'd never get the chance._ It seemed as though everything else disappeared. There was no cold rain stinging my skin. There was not worry that Ciel would see. Nothing in the world could have bother me now. It seemed to end all to quickly as the warmth of his lips left my own.  
"Let's get you out of the rain."  
He whispered, just loud enough to hear over the rain, sending shiveres down my back. I nodded letting Sebastian lead me inside.

**AN: Yay! Finally! I'm running out of ideas so if this fic may end soon but I plan on putting up a poll for what to write next. Please vote when I put it up!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Well guys. You're going to hate me. But I don't have anything more for this story. No worries though. I'll have a new story up soon. So far I've only had two votes in my poll and both of them are for the same choice so it seems that I need to create an OC. Thanks for reading my first Black Butler fic and sorry for the OOCness and spelling errors guys. Until next story!  
Queens-Quard-Dog**


End file.
